


Vigilante

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Cop Jensen, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jensen, vigilante Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The local vigilante ends up having a very close connection with the police force.





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 16 (masks and superhero fantasy).
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

Jared swore under his breath at the click of the pistol. He stopped, putting his hands up.

“Turn around slow,” a familiar voice called. 

His shoulders sagged. “You gotta know I’m not the bad guy,” he said, praying his husband would t recognize his voice, muffled by the mask over his face.

“Law enforcement needs to be left to the law, man. You’re a good guy, I know it. But you can’t be doing this vigilante shit,” Jensen scolded lightly when Jared had turned around. He slipped his gun back into the holster and stepped toward Jared, reaching for the mask. Jared yanked his head back. “No, please—“

“Come on, man. I gotta.”

Jared looked around. “Please,” he whispered, his voice breaking. 

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. The widened just as quick when realization hit him. He grabbed the mask and yanked it off before Jared could stop him.

The husbands stood face to face for a moment, strangers on the opposite side of things for the first time in a decade.

It was Jensen that spoke first.

“When?” 

Jared looked down. He reached out for Jensen, wincing when Jensen stepped back. 

“I asked you a fucking question.”

“After you got shot, okay?” Jared whipped his head up. “I couldn’t fucking do anything for you and it made me wanna scream. So I did something. I stepped in and started helping because your so called brothers are just as twisted and bought as the criminals they always fail to catch. _That’s_ why you ended up in that hospital bed for two months, Jensen.”

“Jared, why didn’t you tell me?” Jensen asked. There was no fury in his voice this time, just a tired question.

“What would that have done? Made you leave me? Report me? Hate me? Tell me. In what world would you have _ever_ been okay with this?”

“I wouldn’t have. That’s why you shouldn’t have hidden it.”

“That’s exactly why I _did_ hide it, Jensen. You almost died.”

“I’m a cop!” Jensen shouted, throwing his arms out. 

“I know. And I accepted that when I accepted marrying you. But I accepted that some gangbanger or murderer or drunk moron might kill you. Not another fucking cop. I did _not_ say yes to that. Anyone wearing that uniform should be protecting you and those around you.”

Jensen rubbed his temples, his lips pulling back from his teeth in frustration. “Why do you keep saying that? That the cops are bad?”

Jared sighed softly. “I— I’ve been gathering evidence, okay? I’ve almost got enough to prove three cops in your precinct are dirty. And that’s why you got shot. And why certain criminals seem to have permanently greasy bodies in jail.”

The frustration disappeared from Jensen’s face. 

“Show me.”

“It’s not ready,” Jared argued.

“Jay, I don’t care. Have you looked at our databases?”

“The precinct? No - I’m a decent hacker but nowhere near that good.”

“What if that’s the last bit you need. Jared if these guys are what you say - they need to be stopped. We have a huge bust planned in a few days. We can’t let these guys slip away, okay?” 

Jared’s eyes narrowed. “Gimme my mask back.”

“This has to stop.”

“It will. Once I make one hundred percent sure that cop is in prison. You said you wanted to help with that. Then help me. Not the vigilante you’ve been hunting. The man under it.” 

Jared held his hand out, waiting for Jensen’s decision. 

After what felt like forever, Jensen held out   Jared’s mask. 

 

The two were up for hours, scouring over the information Jared had gathered in the basement of their shared home. After the initial shock that he was the vigilante, Jensen had fallen into their comfortable working patterns, playing off one another to put information together in ways no single person could ever do. 

It was nearly midnight when Jensen finally slumped back into the chair, rubbing his eyes. He picked up the mask Jared wore so frequently and looked over. Jared was still in his black clothes, tight fitting and purchased specifically for their ambiguous style and streamlined fabric. 

“I’m sorry I lied, Jack,” Jared said softly, meeting Jensen’s gaze.

“I am too. But... I get it. I mean I don’t like it, I hate that you were doing this without me ever knowing but I understand why. And he — you — has done a lot of good in this town. More good than my squad has done in years. Maybe... I don’t know. Maybe the city needs a vigilante. All the great ones do, right?”

Jared chuckled. “So you want me to keep doing it?”

“I’d _let_ you keep doing it, if you wanted. Under two conditions.”

“Which are?”

“One: you let me know. Keep me in the loop and let me help where I can. If the cops see you want to work _with_ us, you’ll be labeled less of a criminal.”

“And two?” 

Jensen smirked, rising and sliding the mask down over Jared’s face. “I’ve always wanted to fuck a superhero.”

 

They fell into bed as a tangle of limbs, Jared’s quiet pants muffled even further by the mask as Jensen got him onto his stomach and yanked the black jeans down over the swell of his ass. 

Married ten years and friends or dating for thirteen, Jensen had almost memorized every curve and dip of Jared’s body. The scars from childhood accidents or minor surgeries, the moles dotting his back - it was all familiar, comforting territory for Jensen. But this still felt new. Learning this secret side of Jared, stripping him out of it, familiar flesh was nothing. 

The long past wave of nerves hit Jensen hard, the fear he couldn’t make this beautiful stranger feel good. But Jared moaned, soft and needy, pushing his ass up. Vigilante or not - this was Jared. Dirty and mysterious and kinky - Jensen knew what to do. 

He spread Jared’s ass open, licking his lips at the eager flutter of his hole when it was exposed to the cool air of their bedroom. Wasting no time, he flicked his tongue over the furled rim, smirking at the buck of Jared’s hips. His fingers dug into his ass harder, keeping Jared still while he worked him open. Soft licks and nips, his tongue swirled around Jared’s most private spot, feeling the muscles tense and relax. Twenty minutes and they began to release for him, softening and swelling, giving Jensen the room to push his tongue deeper, force Jared open more. 

He pulled back, pressing a kiss to Jared’s hole. “Come on, superhero. Lemme in. Lemme show you how _thankful_ our town is for you,” he teased. He let his teeth graze the sensitive skin before pushing him open further and driving his tongue as deep as he could manage. 

Jared groaned against the bed, yanking the mask up and over his head. He looked back and reached down, fisting Jensen’s short hair. “Harder—“

Jensen grumbled something incoherent against Jared’s ass. He drove his tongue deeper, stiffening it to a point while Jared moaned and wiggled against him. 

When Jared was positively whimpering, Jensen pulled his tongue free. He sucked his own fingers, driving two into Jared’s sensitive hole, rubbing his prostate. His other hand slipped into his own jeans, stroking his cock quickly. Jared bucked against the mattress, fucking himself back on Jensen’s fingers and forward to get the friction he needed against his cock still trapped in his jeans.  

“Can you come from this?” Jensen wondered, adding a third finger. Jared nodded, reaching back. He spread his own ass, groaning into the mattress. Jensen kept up his steady thrusting, matching the stroke of his own cock to his fingers. 

“Jensen, I— Fuck, harder, please—“

Jensen obeyed, spreading Jared open on his fingers and driving deep. Jared’s body went rigid under him, his ass clenching impossibly tight as he came, a quiet grunt all that escaped his lips. 

Jared worked him down as he neared his own climax, pulling his fingers free just in time to grab the comforter as he came, groaning into Jared’s shoulder.

Jensen flopped down next to him, their breathing quick and in sync. Jared chuckled. 

“Still okay with your vigilante husband?” He whispered.

“As long as you’re okay working with your cop husband.”

Jared reached out, running his thumb over Jensen’s knuckles. “Always, Jack. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you before. We’ll work together now, I promise.”

“That’s all I ask. Now go shower, superhero.”

 


End file.
